trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
События
Праздники Это временные события в Trove, происходящие в определенное время года. Во время праздника, можно найти тематические предметы и маунтов. Так же и в Магазине появляются праздничные новинки. Статьи Объединить с: *Awakening the Dawn *Shadow's Eve *Snowfest *Hellbugs in Love *Meteor Chase *The Gathering Light *Portal to Darkness *Turkeytopia *St. Qubeslick's Day *Depth Charge *Dino Attack! Shadow's Eve Shadow's Eve - это ивент во время Хеллоуина в Trove. Он длится в течении всей недели. Во время этого празника в биомах Peaceful Hills появляются убежища в виде тыквы. В них находятся монстры из которых можно выбить Сandy Сorn. Так же можно получить из финального сундука после завершения Shadow Arenas. Candy Сorn используется для крафта Тыкв, которые являются крафтовым материалом для маунта Smashing Pumpkin и Pumpkin Box Mag Rider на верстаке Shadowy Station в хабе. (На счет тыкв и попкорна надо дождаться ивента и уточнить - все таки тыквы вибиваются или попкорн для тыкв?) Праздник Shadow's Eve добавляет множество предметов в хеллоуин стиле и возможность добыть праздничные Mystery Boxes. Из Shadow Mystery Boxes могут выпасть один из девяти рецептов декораций, одна из трех тематических масок и редкий питомец Samantha. В это время магазин открывает продажу тематических вагонеток и пинат. Так же появляется шанс добыть осеннюю пинату. Snowfest Snowfest это событие,проходящее с начала декабря до 5го Января. Во время этого события Тров наполнен Новогодними предметами. Логово с подарочными коробками появляются во всех биомах и из врагов дропаются новогодние подарочные коробки с предметами Snowfest"а. Snowfest Mystery Boxes may contain snowballs, special holiday themed items, crafting recipes, or very rarely the Snug Snowman Mount or Laden Sleigh Mag Rider. These boxes have a higher chance to drop in higher tier (U1 - U5) worlds and Shadow Arenas. Players can choose to open their boxes with Golden Holiday Keys (available from the shop) to receive only the rarer items. During Snowfest the shop contains a limited edition costume for the Candy Barbarian, called Santa Barbarian. There are also two limited edition mounts available for purchase, the Rudolph Raptor and Reveling Reindeer. Winter Pinatas are only available from the shop and have a rare chance to drop a Winter Pinata Mount. Glacial Shards, which can be gathered from the Permafrost Biomes, are used to craft the Wheel of Seasons and items from it. Players can use this crafting bench to craft the recipes they've gathered from the Snowfest Mystery Boxes. Chestnuts will '''only '''grow during the winter season, and are used to craft a seasonal Pemblock named Pemburr. Pemburr will be available after Snowfest ends through crafting, though they require Chestnuts to make. Turkeytopia '''Turkeytopia '''is Trove's Thanksgiving event, held in November. It runs from November 25 to December 1. The Turkeytopia event features many turkey themed items, holiday recepies, and a special turkeyball mount. During this time players can gather Turkeytopia Mystery Boxes and open them for turkey goods. During this event, people can buy Turkeytopia Mystery Box from the store using Cubits or Credits to get Turkey season items and recipes. Players can also receive the exclusive Springing Turkey Mount and the Turbo Turkey Mag Rider. Категория:Праздники